wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:86.159.107.39
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Silver's Rage page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 18:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't vandalize. This wiki is not a branch off of your "creepypasta wiki", it's a wiki made to track info about the game worms (or was it made to track info about worm-type virusis, IDK) and if you keep writing scary fanfictions here I'll get someone to block you from this wiki. If you wanna write fanfictions then go to fanfiction.net ( )now think of everything not existing, then rest your brain, cause I have a knack at these things, I was told, by my mom :) Based off viruses? Dude, me and Orangitu were joking. By the way, these "fan fictions" are not scary, just ridiculous. He's already blocked, so screw this guy. He's a mindless idiot who doesn't give a s**t about this Wiki and vandalizes. Hey you, vandal! GO TO H*LL! (And take your crappy "fan fictions" with you.) I know this imbecile, he already vandalized once, and now he "demands" us to not delete his useless page? Well, WE DON'T CARE. (And screw the Creepypasta Wiki.) Sorry about all the language, I'm just tired of these foolish vandals. And I'm the guy who reads your memes, by the way. 14:13, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea. (Everybody read) How about you make your creepypasta stuff on your own talk page, I write my memes on my talk page whenever possible. And then a user with a profile would copy the story over to creepypasta wiki and say that you created it. Sound fine? ( 21:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC))how does a kid go from a B to a D in one year? (Seriously how?) :I would just like to say: although that sounds good in theory, IPs have a tendency to change relatively frequently (meaning that someone else could eventually be editing from the IP you currently have). As a result, anonymous users creating such content can get highly confusing after a while, to the point that many wikis require users to have an account before they are able to use or create personal pages for those purposes. :Oscuritaforze (talk) 21:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Forget it, this fool is blocked anyways, he can't edit anywhere (I think). He doesn't deserve to write any "fan fictions". You hear that, you worthless Creepypasta fan-boy? HUH? 14:16, January 13, 2014 (UTC) That's IT! If you come here ever again, no matter WHAT you do, I will ask Orangitu to permanently ban your sorry @$$. Are you even reading this, imbecile? GO JUMP INTO A FIERY PIT AND BURN FOR ETERNITY. May the Devil torture your soul. Now SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID "SLIVER'S RAGE" NONSENSE! Or you will pay the consequences... And screw this "ClericOfMadness" guy. 14:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC) <--- I'd LOVE for you to reply to me so we can have a little chat. Go ahead and reply, that is, if you have the balls... To anyone who's reading this (except for the vandal), sorry for the language... Again. I won't curse again, okay?